Princess Blair
by personalitynumberseven
Summary: Oneshot. It's the first day of kindergarten. Slight, very slight BNS and CB. More of Blair than anyone else.


You've been chatting – conversing – with the blue-eyed, blond Nathaniel for the past five minutes, and desperately hoping that he'll compliment you on your new metallic silver dress. Mummy made it specially for you, and you heard Mrs. Archibald say that that it looked "Very fetching" and that you and Nate looked "So adorable." together. You're not sure what fetching and adorable means, but you know you look like a princess, and Nate looks pretty much like a prince to you.

Prince and princesses always end up together in your bedtime fairytales with Daddy, so you're pretty sure that Nate will end up together with you. It's just a matter of time, you tell yourself, as you chatter on about how his puppy drawing is really matching with your painting of a garden, filled with roses. You can't help but notice, though, that his eyes aren't on the art pieces at all, and directed towards the corner of the room.

During breaktime, Nate is a perfect gentleman and accompanies you out to the playground, even holding the door for you. Nothing on the dress yet, but you still feel on top of the world as he sits beside you on the bench. You're just about to start opening your lunchbox Dorota made when flurry of blonde hair flourishes across the table.

"Hi! Can I sit here?" the other girl grins toothily, and you feel Nate sit up straighter beside you. Competition.

"No, you may not," you cut in before Nate can agree, "your hair's too long. It'll get caught in my lunch," you manage primly. The girl looks disappointed, but a shout from across the playground sends her running to a brunette that's seated on another bench, who seems to be busy arranging his scarf.

Nathaniel doesn't wear scarves, you think, as you admire the crestfallen boy beside you. He looks down at his own lunch, a simple meat roast, and picks at it, not offering any conversation. You're unhappy with the sudden change in mood, and you close up your sushi case, saving it for later. Annoyed with Nate, you go across to the play ground. The prince will always apologise to the princess in the end, so you're not too worried, and you start playing with the girls that have brought out their dolls.

"Blair Waldorf?"

You look up, and you see that exact same brunette, with his scarf arranged neatly across his uniform. You can't help but admire at his skill, for a kindergartener, but you stop yourself before it becomes a good trait.

"I'm Charles Bass. People – well, one person actually, calls me Chuck. It's probably easier for you to pronounce," he says off-handedly, and you lose all good feelings for him. Nobody talks down to Blair Waldorf. Standing up, you introduce yourself to Charles, with a curtsy – which makes him smirk – and proceed to talk to him about how your parents know each other.

Surprisingly, you find yourself more engaged in any conversation you have had with Nathaniel, but it is interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"Oh, CHUCKY!" you turn, but nobody is there. That's when sniffling starts, and you notice that the blonde, from before, is at your feet, covered in mud. Her large blue eyes fill with tears as she feels the pain from the fall, and you start to feel sympathy for her. She must be so embarrassed.

Out of the goodness of your heart – princesses are always kind and gracious to those who have insulted them – you bend down, and offer her your hand. It's not hygienic at all, but you feel pity for the blonde, and you could always wash your hand later. She takes it, stands up, and although she's still sniffling, she beams a smile at you. And starts laughing.

She laughs, and laughs, and laughs, giggling and chuckling and guffawing, until you're sure that she has laughed in every way possible.

"I am so clumsy! Mummy says I'll break every bone in my body before I'm ten, but I haven't seriously injured myself yet. She'll be unhappy with all the mud though. I wonder if I can clean it up, or get Ms. Morris to help me?" she bursts out, in one breath, and you and Chuck can only stare at the chatterbox as she goes on to direct question after question at the two of you.

Before you get a headache though, Chuck takes her firmly by the (clean) arm and pulls her toward the classroom to see the teacher, and you find yourself following, even though you don't really want to.

Ms. Morris is, understandably, horrified at the extent of the girl's mess, and freaks out as Chuck calmly recites how this is all the school's facilities' fault.. You fidget at the side of the room waiting for Ms. Morris to find other clothes for the girl, and she comes over to you.

"Thanks", she beams again, and you feel a sense of happiness course through you. Even in mud, the girl shines like the sun, you find yourself thinking.

"I'm Serena, by the way, Serena Van der Woodsen. That's Chuck. He's annoying but he knows how to get the adults to do what we want, so I talk to him," she says conspiratorially, and you feel like you're sharing a secret with her. Serena.

"I'm Blair Waldorf", you say, smoothing over your dress again. Her purple coat is caked in brown, but you can still see the intricate designs on it, and it makes you feel threatened.

"That's a pretty dress", she says, the thing you've wanted to hear since the start of the day. From Nate, of course, but it still makes you happy. Maybe she's not that bad, after all. The princess always makes friends with other maidens, and they're always cheerful and sunny. She goes off to change, and when she comes back, you've made the decision for her to be your lady-in-waiting. Your chief lady-in-waiting. It means you like her.

The three of you stay in the classroom, because there's only five minutes left to break, and you notice Nathaniel coming in, your lunchbox and his in hand. You wave him over, smiling regally, and his face lights up when he sees you. Well, actually, your table, but you figure it's only because you're sitting there.

Nate bounds over like a puppy, introductions are made and everybody is friends. As Ms. Morris starts teaching math, you look at your companions and you think that although it's not perfect, it's pretty good for a kindergartener.

Your prince is sitting beside you, offering you help with math, and even though he isn't very good at it and three of his answers are wrong, it's nice that he has the thought to do so. He looks exactly like a prince, so he'll develop the brains in time.

Your lady-in-waiting shouts out all the answers, and the ones she doesn't know she asks you. Ladies-in-waiting always seek approval from the princess when they are unsure, so she's very good at it, and you're sure that she'll make a good friend.

You're not too sure what Chuck is, yet, as he finishes all of his questions easily and starts flicking spitballs at other students. He's interesting enough to be a prince, but no, Nate's the prince. He can be Serena's knight, you decide, and maybe your advisor. A princess needs a good advisor.

And with all that, what else does a princess need?

**A/N How was it! x) Unbeta-ed, so any corrections are appreciated. I initially intended to do a Serena-Blair friendship piece, but it got out of hand, and I do love princesses. Funny though, I always liked Serena more but Blair's interesting to write. :) And I'm so in love with Gossip Girl now. They're acting a bit old for kindergarten, though, but overlook that XD these Upper East Siders grow up FAST.  
I think one-shots suit me well. I can never finish my chapter stories, after all. Hoo. Good good then, review! Please?**

P.S. I love Chuck here. Seriously. And the (very small hints of) ChuckBlair sneaked in by accident, I swear. I do not overtly ship them! REALLY!


End file.
